Lily's Heart
by Faerie Dust1
Summary: Lily has a secret in her heart. No one knows yet, but then she falls for the wrong person. What happens when they love each other? Especially now that Lily is in more danger than ever...


Lily's Heart

Chapter 1 – Embarrassment and Jealousy

Lily Evans was a Gryffindor, and a very pretty girl, with large, bright emerald eyes which matched perfectly with her long, wavy, red hair. She was going to Hogwarts for her sixth years. Even if she was a muggle born, she was still a bright child, whose favorite subjects were Defense against Dark Arts and Charms. She had many friends in her sixth year, such as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Tammie Jacobs, Hannah Allabell, and her best friend, Yvonne Adams.

James Potter was a famous boy for his swiftness in Quidditch, his smartness, and his looks. He had messy, jet-black hair, and dark brown colored eyes. He, too, was a Gryffindor, and it was his sixth year, like Lily. He was very good in Transfiguration and Quidditch. His good friends were Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Yvonne Adams, and he loved to tease Lily. He had a girlfriend named Mandy Beckons, a pretty Ravenclaw.

Yvonne Adams was an average student, and was very rich. Her mother and father were both witches, and were pleased that Yvonne grew up to be a tall girl, with long legs, baby blued eyes, and brown-shoulder length hair. Yvonne's favorite subject was Herbology and Transfiguration. Her braveness and loyalty brought her to be a Gryffindor.

@!% 

Lily Evans and Yvonne Adams were going to the library to do their divination homework, given by Professor Trelawney.

Yvonne groaned as she sat to the nearest table. She dumped her book bag on the chair next to hers. She immediately stopped when Mrs. Array, the librarian, stared at her. As usual, Lily took out a new piece of scroll, a feather pen and an ink bottle, and her planet chart. Yvonne did the same.

Yvonne rolled her eyes. "Lily, how can you stand that Trelawney woman??!!" She lowered her voice, and mimicked a low scratchy voice. "I know the future… I know the future… I have the inner eye… One will leave us very soon… Yeesh!" She rolled her eyes, while Lily just giggled.

"And I can't believe that James Potter was chosen to be leaving soon. I bet it's just a lie. It's always a popularity thing, I bet."

Lily stopped giggling. "Do you really think he will die?"

"Nah!" Yvonne dipped her feather in her ink bottle. "She just does it to make people think that she has the "inner eye.'"

"Oh hey look! It's Yama! I guess she has a letter for me!" said Lily quietly. Yama was her owl, a snowy owl that was very small for her species. Yama dropped a package into Lily's lap. She nipped Lily's finger, and went back to the Owlery. The letter was from her older sister – Petunia.

"Who's it from, Lil?"

"It's from my sister."

"Well, then. Read it!"

Lily opened it and it was in neat cursive.

Dear Lily,

Hello! I hope you are doing okay in your "school." Mummy bought me make-up. Just for me! The one she wears. I bet YOU don't have that kind of stuff, because your head is stuck up in all that magic stuff. I am a normal person, unlike you, Lily. And I have a boyfriend. I bet you don't! He's the boy across the street, Vernon Dudley. You are a very ugly girl. Who would ever want to date you? I am very pretty, and I bet Mummy and Daddy are very glad that you went to that "school." I bet they hate you. I heard them. I hope that you are having a very horrid time.

Petunia Evans

P.S. When are you going to ever use normal mailing? Your stupid owl eats too much, like you! 

Lily looked at the letter in disgust. She had always loved her sister, but her sister was too vain. She never had enough time to be nice to Lily. All she did was make awful comments about her.

"Lily, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I just got a letter from my sister."

"Let me see… What??!!! The nerve of her..."

"Yvonne, it's ok. She always does that to me. She is just jealous."

Yvonne scoffed. "Too bad for her!"

"Hey, guys! What are you guys doing?"

Yvonne and Lily turned around. Tammie Jacobs and Hannah Allabell, both Ravenclaw, were waving. Yvonne and Lily waved back.

They were so excited to tell Lily the news. "Just guess what!"

Lily looked up from her scroll. "What?"

Hannah and Tammie giggled some more. "There is going to be a ball in two months! Can you believe that? A ball… Cute guys, dances, and we two know all about it!"

Lily exchanged glances with Yvonne. "I know there is going to be a ball. Don't we have it every year?" replied Yvonne.

Hannah stopped smiling. "Well, it is, but this one is different. We have to have a dance partner, and the lucky pair gets to be the most famous couples ever!"

Lily thought over a moment. "Like a prom?"

"A what?!!"

"Oh never mind… It's a muggle kind of thing."

Tammie shrugged and she and Hannah left.

Yvonne stared in disbelief. "Those girls are up to something…" Lily agreed with her.

@!% 

James and Sirius were laughing as they were working on some more Exploding Snaps, Cream-o-Warts, and all disgusting things to give out in the dormitory.

"Those things are hilarious!"

"We should sell them for 7 sickles each."

Sirius laughed. "We'll get so much money…"

Peter just laughed nervously. He was always stuttering, and was a very small boy. Even for a fourteen year old, he seemed like an eleven year old.

Just then, Harold Oldenburg, a perfect, walked into the boy's dormitory. He saw a light and stared for a while. He had lost his glasses, and couldn't see anything. "Who's there? And what are you doing in 2 o'clock in the morning?!"

James was startled, and knocked Peter to the floor. He fell on Sirius, who was working on a Mouse Cannon. Just lost his grip, pulled the string, and mice came shooting at him.

Sirius grabbed Peter and James. "Common!" he hissed. "It's Old Oldenburg, let's go!" They grabbed there things, leaving Harold running into the girl's dormitory with a bunch or white mice chasing him.

@!% 

The next morning, Lily sighed in relief. She and Yvonne had finished their Divination homework, and now they had Transfiguration. They hurried up, and ran to their class. If they hadn't been quick enough, 20 points would have been taken off. Lily walked pass James, which he grinned, and took her feather, without making her noticing.

Lily sat down next to Shirley Brown, a Ravenclaw, who was always trying to catch James' eye. She never quite did.

Professor McGonagall seated everyone down. "Now please take your essay that was due today. Hurry up, and no talking! STEVENS!! 30 POINTS OFF OF RAVENCLAW!!!"

Mathew looked sheepishly, as he picked up the Cream-o-Warts. He made Shirley eat one, and now warts were growing out of her skin so quickly. Shirley started whimpering.

"Miss Browns, please go to Madam Pomfrey. Yvonne, go with her."

Shirley Browns was now in tears. Yvonne quickly held her arm gently, and walked out.

Professor McGonagall never wastes a time, so she collected the essays, and told everyone to get out a scroll to write notes. Everyone was quiet, only rustling of paper, and dipping the feathers into the ink.

Then Yvonne came rushing back to her seat, behind Lily.

Everyone- but Lily. She was looking for her feather, and started to get worried. Yvonne poked Lily from behind, and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

Lily mouthed back, "I lost my feather!"

Lily turned back, and James was playing with a familiar feather. He put it on his ear, and grinned at Lily. Lily was furious. James was going to play hard, and so was Lily.

Lily took out her wand, and whispered, "Accio!" The feather moved slowly towards Lily. Lily smiled and tried to reach it. When she reached it to the right, James whispered back, "Accio!" and flung it to the left. She missed, and fell out of her eat, spilled her ink all over her scroll, which was enough to make Professor McGonagall turn around.

"Miss Evans!! What in the world are you doing?!"

Lily was flushed. "I tried to get my feather. I dropped it." Lily looked at the floor.

"Now clean up this mess now!"

Anger was in her eyes as she thought about Potter. That Potter… He is going to pay… Yvonne tried to help, but Professor McGonagall just spat bitterly at her to mind her own business.

After class, James went strait up to Professor McGonagall. He was telling her something, and a sad look spread across her face. She nodded, and James went passed Lily. He stuck out his tongue out at her, and mouthed, "Sucker!"

Lily stuck out hers. "Accio!" and a piece of crumbled paper went into his mouth. She mouthed back at him "Loser!"

James just threw the paper back at her, and ran off.

Lily was so angry, she crashed into Professor McGonagall. Lily's face was flushed. "Sorry Professor! Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean –"

"Lily, we need to talk about your accident."

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, please! I can do better! Just give me one more chance!"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "I guess that can be arranged." Both Professor McGonagall and Lily were smiling.

@!% 

"So, what did she do? Are you in trouble? If you are, I am going to beat the shit out of that Potter!!" Yvonne was furious. She cared about Lily a lot, and if Lily was in trouble, Yvonne was there by her side. Yes, Yvonne was a good friend.

"Hmm, I'm not really in trouble, Yvonne! And sit down! I want to eat, and I know you do, too!" Lily took some food, and placed it on her plate. She took another plate, and filled it with all the things Yvonne loved.

"Hey! Lily, you are a pig! Seconds! Ooo!! You are having seconds! I am telling!" Collin Dewey, a very pestering second year, was a little squealer. Lily rolled her eyes. How in the world can HE be a Gryffindor? Lily just shrugged, and put some more food. Yvonne was drooling, wanting the feast. Lily looked at Yvonne, and raised her eyebrows.

"I guess you aren't hungry. That's ok, I'll eat yours!" Lily was grinning. The tempting was working. Lily waved it around Yvonne's face, and placed it in front of her. "All yours!" Yvonne was already eating.

Of course, Dewey went off to tell McGonagall. By the time she was there, Lily was done with her meal, and so was Yvonne.

Professor McGonagall was glaring at Dewey. "I s-swear! L-Lily w-was getting Y-Yvonne's pl-plate and, and…" Dewey lost his words there.

Lily just said normally, "Professor, I was just giving Yvonne some food. Of course she needs to eat, but she refused. The only way to feed her, is the tempt her!"

The girls laughed and went on eating. After McGonagall left, Sirius started whispering something into Peter's ear. They both laughed as they looked at Lily.

Lily scowled. "I don't see anything funny."

"Well," said Sirius. "It's not you, it's Yvonne." He stared at Yvonne and grinned.

Yvonne didn't look at him. "What do you want, creep?"

The boys at the table started "ooohing."

Sirius wasn't going to back down. "Well, I think you lost something?" He took out a small pink book.

Yvonne's mouth dropped open. "PADFOOT!! Give me my Diary NOW!"

Lily stood up too. "You give it back, or I'll cast a spell on you!!"

Sirius just cleared him throat and started reading from the book. "'Lily is so nice and so calm! But that stupid Potter ruined everything. I am going to get that stupid Potter! And I think that Lily actually LIKES him. She's hiding something, and she just won't tell me. I wish that I could find out, but it will be difficult. It's either she likes Potter, or Hannah's brother, William. William told me that he would die for her."

Lily was scarlet red, with embarrassment. Yvonne looked at the floor. Sirius continued on. "'I heard that there will be a ball soon, and we HAVE to have a partner. I think I might ask Sirius," Yvonne's face was flushed. "Because he is really nice, and really cute. But sometimes he can be a real pain.'" Sirius was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, you really think I am hot?"

Yvonne glared at him angrily. "No, even if you were, I would be frozen ice that you can't melt through me with your so called "hot" looks!"

Lily couldn't believe it. And it wasn't Yvonne's fault. It was Sirius'. "Black, hand me that Diary now."

"Or what?" he teased.

Lily smiled. She took a blue notebook out of her bag and put it on the table. Across it was read: Sirius Black. "I found some pretty interesting facts in here- besides some notes you let me borrow!" She grinned and opened it to the fifth page. "'Yvonne Adams is really pretty. I just WISH she would notice me. She probably hates me, after what I did last year.' Of course she would! A guy fifteen year old guy, spying on a fifteen year old girl dressing herself up! You are such a pervert!"

The guys were all laughing and whispering. The girls just made a face at them. Then they started cheering Lily. Lily was flattered. And James was in front of her, smiling his crooked smile at Lily. Lily just blushed and left.

@!% 

Sirius was furious. He had let Lily borrow his notebook to copy off some notes, and forgot all about the first few pages. And now the whole school knew his secret. He just moaned and put his head in his arms.

James saw Sirius and sighed. "Hey, it's okay!"

Sirius growled. "Prongs, the whole school knows! And you think that THAT is okay?!!"

James shrugged. "I mean, at least the whole school has been saying that I like Evans."

A smile spread across Sirius' face. "I remember last year, we pushed you and Lily into one of the closets."

James rolled him eyes. "Don't even go there! And she kicked me to let her go out. It was your entire fault!"

"Don't blame me! Moony did it to!"

"Moony just did what you said!"

"Well, Peter helped too."

"L-leave m-me out of t-this."

"I mean, don't you like Evans?"

"No way! She is a really brainy kid."

"You are, too."

"I'm just intelligent."

"You're not!"

"Yes too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Remus had enough. "PRONGS!! PADFOOT!!! Please shut UP for once! I can't finish this Divination Chart when you two are always yelling!"

Both Sirius and James became quiet.

"Hey look! It's Snape! Let's pull a prank on him!"

James laughed and went into the halls.

But when they saw who it really was, they gasped. It wasn't Snape. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy, what are YOU doing here?!"

Lucius was a very rich boy, with white-blonde hair, slicked back. "You shouldn't ask questions like that." He sneered. "I'm just going to my corridor. And I think you better have gone to yours." He turned around, and said one more thing. "Oh, and by the way, tell Lily that I said hi."

Lucius went around a corner, and left.

"Why that little git! I'd like to show him!" Sirius spat.

James was confused. "Was there something between Malfoy and Evans?"

Sirius stared at James in disbelief. "You mean, you don't KNOW??!!"

"Know what?"

"Oh great, I'll tell you inside. Dewey brat might find us, and wake up the whole school."

@!% 

"Well, Malfoy had a thing for Lily. I think it was in second year, when he started to notice her. They went out a few times, had a few "romantic" moments." Sirius crammed another cookie into his mouth. "Oh, and Lily liked him a lot too."

James mouth dropped open.

Sirius became interested. "What's the matter, Prongs?"

James quickly closed him mouth. "Nothing, I mean, who would like that ugly Evans?"

"Who else? Malfoy." Sirius just shoved another cookie into him mouth. "Are you sure you don't want one?" James shook his head.

James became tense. "Ok, go on."

"Well, Malfoy cheated on Evans. He went out with Narcissa. Lily was really upset, but Hannah tried to convince her that he was a Slytherin, and she was a Gryffindor, and they weren't supposed to be friendly. She got over him."

"So, that's it? They stopped seeing each other?"

"Uh, yeah. Except some girls were talking about Lily liking William. William Allabell, Hannah's older brother."

James lost his grip and fell off the chair. "W-what?"

"Lily likes William. Lily Allabell. Not bad!" Sirius laughed.

"Uh, yeah… Right…" James mumbled.

James had a funny feeling in his stomach, but didn't know why.

@!% 

After a month later, Professor McGonagall had an announcement to her Ravenclaw and Gryffindor class. "Class, we are going to have an annual ball next month. You must have a partner. You can go in groups, but we will be asked to dance. Find a partner by November."

The class groaned. A girl in the back raised her hand.

McGonagall called on her. "Yes Miss Lynn?"

Well, how will there be an even number of girls and boys to go together?" said Anna Lynn.

There was a twinkle in McGonagall's eyes. "There will be. And you'll see." She just smiled, and went on, pairing people together for partners.

"Mr. Potter! Turn around and pair up with your partner!"

"Err, Professor? Can you please repeat my partner? I didn't quite hear it. I thought you said Minerva McGonagall." He had a mischievous smile on his face.

McGonagall just glared. "No pranks today, Potter. Or else it is a one way to detention. And your partner is Lily Evans." She went on to pair the next group.

Lily just moved her desk next to his and smiled. "So, we have to turn this matchbox into a – What, Potter? Quit staring at me like that." She laughed and whacked James with the matchbox.

James was blushing. He was staring at Lily for quite a while. "Uh, yeah. We have to turn it into an owl, and then into a mouse. That is no problem!"

Lily scowled. "Mr.-oh-so-good-at-transfiguration just shut up."

James shrugged. "I'll turn it into an owl. You turn it into a rat- since you already look like one." James laughed.

"That isn't funny, Potter."

"Oh that's right! You don't look like a rat; you look like a Giant Squib!" James burst into laughter.

Lily had enough. She turned James into a mouse. Lily had a smirk on her face.

"LILY EVANS!!!"

Lily ignored it. James had just turned himself back into himself, and turned Lily into an owl.

"LILY EVANS!!! JAMES POTTER!!!"

Lily turned herself back, and saw Professor McGonagall stomping towards them. 

"I should have known better!! Into my office, NOW!!" she barked.

Lily and James quickly stood up, and ran after Professor McGonagall.

"But Professor…"

"Be quiet Potter! You are in more trouble!"

"Professor… Please… We didn't mean it!"

"I saw both of you!!!"

"I missed the matchbox, and shot it at Potter!"

"MISS EVANS!!! BE QUIET!!!"

Both students became quiet for a while.

James then spoke again. "Professor…"

"Don't 'Professor' me, young man! And I want you do get rid of those inventions of yours!"

She took both arms of the stupid, and took them into the office.

James and Lily sat down on the chairs.

Both started talking at once.

"She started it first, Professor!"

"He was the one insulting me!"

"She did it on purpose!"

"You have no proof!"

"Oh yes I do!"

"You told me to turn it into a rat, but you moved in front of it!"

"SILENCE!!! When will you two every stop acting like children?!! It is embarrassing Gryffindor and Hogwarts itself! I would like you to shake hands, and make up."

Lily was so glad that the Professor didn't say "kiss up."

There was a moment's hesitation.

"Well, shake hands and apologize!"

Lily looked sheepish.

They both said sorry at the same time. Lily blushed, and James just looked at the floor.

"Shake hands, now."

Lily looked at her hand, and then put it out. James looked surprised, that she would actually shake him hand. After they shook, McGonagall sent them to their class.

"Oh, and by the way, fifty points off of Gryffindor-"

"But Professor!"

"-Each!" and sent them to their desks.

Lily groaned. She glared at James. "This is your entire fault! You lost us 100 points! We could have just lost 50 points if you didn't complain!" she hissed.

James just scowled. And then grinned one of his starry smiles at Lily. Lily just blushed, and looked back at the matchbox.

Sirius and Yvonne were partners, and they weren't too far behind, just enough to spy on James. But he didn't know that, and just turned the matchbox into a snowy owl- just like Lily's.

@!% 

Sirius and Peter were laughing really hard, and James didn't get what was going on.

"Are you guys, alright?"

Sirius caught his breath. "Alright??!! I saw you! Peter and I saw you!"

"Y-yes we d-did! Y-you are in love with Mi-Miss L-Lily Ev-Evans!" and Peter wasn't stuttering-he was laughing.

James face turned scarlet red. He did admire Lily. She was very smart, as smart as he was. And she was kind to him, well, sort of… _But does she like me? He thought. I bet she doesn't. __She probably hates me after what I have done with her in Transfiguration._

James fist slammed hard on the table. "Damn!!"

Sirius laughed even harder. "We found out your secret, didn't' we??"

"No you didn't! I don't even like that stupid Evans! She is the ugliest girl in this whole school! Maybe the whole world! I love Ashley Kunderhand. She is way more beautiful than that stupid Evans!"

Sirius and Peter stopped laughing. "What??!! You like that Slytherin??!!! Over Lily??!!! You must be joking!"

"Why would I be joking?! Even my aunt is more beautiful than her!"

Sirius became dead quiet. "I wouldn't have said that if I were you."

"Oh, know you think that I am stupid, right?!! I bet even that Shirley girl is much smarter than her!! I would choose Daisy Maranoid over Lily Evans!"

Peter gasped. "Y-you wo-would choose her o-over L-Lily??!! B-but she is a H-Hufflepuff!!!"

James was furious. "Hell yeah!"

"JAMES!! Stop!!"

"Oh, know my BEST FRIEND is turning on me??!!! How could you!!"

"No… Look at the Marauder's Map…"

James looked over his shoulder. His eyes nearly popped out. Next to the door of the boy's dormitory, there was a green dot, with the name above it in gold letters: Lily Evans.

@!%

Lily stomped up to her room, and cried. Her whole life was now a misery. _I can't believe he was my friend. He is such an idiot. I hate him now! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

"Lily?"

Lily turned around. Yvonne was wearing a light pink robe, and was heading for the shower.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but sobs became her answer.

Yvonne put her arm around her shoulder.

Lily just smiled. "I don't like that Potter boy. He isn't my friend anymore. He is now my enemy. I can't believe him! He is such an idiotic boy!"

Yvonne laughed. "I have to admit he's cute, and he's really nice though!"

Lily forced a smile. "Get a life, Yvonne! He's ugly and really annoying. Those glasses make him look even uglier."

Yvonne grinned, and went to take a shower.

Lily sighed. The words that came out of her mouth weren't true at all. She changed into her nightgown, and went to sleep.

@!% 

The next morning, Lily wasn't in a happy mood. She just glared at James, and started to pull pranks on him. But this time, she went too far.

"Hey look! It's Mrs. Potter! Mrs. Potter!

"SIRIUS!!! SHUT UP!!!" Lily wasn't too happy. 

"Aw, come on Lily! You have to admit you like me."

Lily took her wand out of her pocket. "Why would I ever like you? I don't go for looks." she sneered.

James' mouth opened. Then he closed it. "You are just too stubborn, Evans!" he took out his wand.

"Lily! Don't!"

Lily ignored Yvonne. She just lifted her eyebrow and smirked. "You think you are so smart to attack me. I got some pretty good ones too."

_"Accio mash potatoes!!"_

_"Accio fruit punch!!"_

Lily had sent the drink above his head, and poured it all over him. Lily had hear face full of mash potatoes.

"Why you little..."

"I'm not little. Unlike some people who stare into outer space, wondering about... Hmmm... Shirley Browns?" Lily was grinning, while she wiped the food off of her face.

James was flushed. Shirley fainted, and dropped to the ground. "I don't think about her!"

"Then who do you think about, huh?"

Sirius was trying to hold back laughter. He whispered something into Yvonne's ear, and she giggled.

"Oh, of course not Lily! She is way too good for that Potter." Yvonne said sarcastically.

Lily just glared. "You're supposed to be on **my side!" she hissed.**

"He thinks about Evans!" Sirius shouted.

"I think about Mandy!" Both James and Sirius said that at the same time.

Lily wasn't surprised. She turned him into a pig, and laughed.

"Can you say pork chop?"

Laughter came upon the Great Hall.

James snorted, and squealed. The Great Hall was roaring with laughter.

James turned back to himself. "You think you are good, huh?" He raised his arm, and shouted, _"ACCIO BLUDGER!!"_

The bludger hit her in the leg, and she dropped to the floor.

Lily caught her breath, and said _"Locomotor Mortis!" while James then yelled, __"STUPEFY!!!"_

Lily hadn't had the chance to defend herself. She was stunned, and dropped to the floor and James feel backward.

"POTTER!!!"

"EVANS!!!"

The whole school turned around and gulped. Filch and McGonagall were storming towards Lily and James.

McGonagall ran to Lily. She heard her murmur. "Stunned... Would somebody please get Madam Pomfrey?"

Filch ran to get her. Lily and James was both stiff, lying on the floor.

@!%

Lily woke up two days later. "Uhn..." she groaned.

"Miss Evans! Please stay still!"

Lily opened her eyes, and Madam Pomfrey was mending her leg. "Where am I?"

"Just be quiet, Miss Evans. This one was pretty bad." Lily heard her say to McGonagall, "A broken leg. The bludger hit her badly. It might take a week or two to mend it."

A tired Lily sighed.

"Lily!!!" Yvonne came in, shrieking.

"Lady Adams! Please be quiet!" Madam Pomfrey calls Yvonne "Lady Adams" because she used to be her nanny.

Yvonne ignored her. She ran to Lily and sobbed. "I'm soo sorry... I didn't know... I didn't know!!!"

Lily was embarrassed. "Yvonne... It's ok! I'm fine!"

Madam Pomfrey came in smiling. "Yes, she is fine! A broken leg, but that is all right!"

Yvonne just sobbed harder.

"What about Potter? I out the leg-locking curse on him, didn't I?"

Madam Pomfrey looked sheepish. "Well, it was a very strong one. And he wouldn't let me get near him. You locked his whole body, and all he did was make muffling noises.

Lily laughed. She was imagining Potter, all stiff and couldn't move.

"Miss Evans, may I have a word with you?" said a very strict voice.

"Oh, yes Professor!"

"What you did was very embarrassing to Hogwarts. This is your second time. And I am assigning you detention."

Lily stood up. "But Professor!!!"

McGonagall shook her head. "You and Mr. Potter-" 

"POTTER??!! Not with him! Please! Do it separately!"

McGonagall raised her eyebrow. "If you will beha-"

"I will behave! It's just that Potter is ruining everything!" 

McGonagall sighed. "All right. And also, that is 40 points off of you- each." She left to talk to James.

Lily groaned. She had already lost 90 points. Now they were in last place, leaving Slytherin in first. How in the world would they catch up to 180 points? And Slytherin had 670, while Gryffindor had 490. Lily just sighed. _This is the worst moment of my life. We are in last place, and another year losing our house cup. And having detention with that stupid Potter._

Lily fell asleep, as she thought about William...

@!% 

Eight days have passed, and both James and Lily got out just fine

James' hair was a bit messier, and his glasses were lop-sided. "I am going to get that Evans... She will pay... Embarrassing me in front of the whole school!"

"Of _course I would embarrass you Potter."_

James turned around, and he saw Lily.

"What do you want?" he said dryly.

"Tsk, tsk!" she waved a finger at him. "I'm in your class, and I'm going to Potions. Where else?"

"Don't 'tsk' me! And I know you are in my class!!" he stormed off.

_Ha! He thinks he is better than me! Wait till I show him in Potions..._


End file.
